Wherever You Go
by Theos the Hedgehog
Summary: Life sucks for one young woman when she loses the man she loves. Looks like Life has one more suprise in store... SongFic OneShot, ?Shipping. Please R&R, no flames please!


**Howdy folks! Theos the Hedgehog here. As you can probably tell, I'm supposed to be writing in the Sonic the Hedgehog section of , right? WRONG! I'm hereby spreading my quills and entering some of the other areas of FanFiction. Why? Cus I've got much love to share people!!**

**This is my first SongFic, so please don't hate me if you don't like it. I'm not going to give anything away about the Fic. After all, if you haven't guessed who the main characters are by now, you should pay more attention to the summary!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to return home? Why now?

_**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
** _

They'd agreed to call every day, and that's exactly what happened. They'd discussed his battles, her contests, Brock's cooking. There wasn't a topic that they hadn't talked about, yet they always had so much more to say to each other. But, there was one topic that he didn't know about. The topic of conversation that she could never bring herself to start, through embarrassment and fears of rejection.

_Us. You, me and no-one else._

_  
_ _**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever** _

**_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_ **

The rains hadn't stopped for days, which was an accurate interpretation for how she felt. It was as if Sinnoh itself was mourning for his having gone home. Across the sea to Kanto, to Pallet Town, back to his mum, Professor Oak, Gary…his old life, before they met.

_  
_ _**I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
** _

It physically hurt to think of him. Tears fell down her delicate cheeks like a series of waterfalls, each winding its way down a marble face. She couldn't help it. Their memories were all she had now. The laughter they had shared. The petty arguments they had gotten into. But most of all, his entire attitude around her, and what that did to her.

_  
_ _**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy ** _

Every time she had fallen, he had been the first one there to pick her up. Every time she began to doubt her abilities, he quickly corrected her. When he was around, she felt like she could do anything, go anywhere, be anyone. It was a unique feeling that could only be conjured up when he was in close proximity.

_And now he's gone for ever_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you** _ _  
_

The ship silently slipped into Snowpoint Port, the heavy rain bouncing of the liner. Gang planks and stairs were extended as passengers stepped onto dry land. He stepped down alongside the masses, his faithful Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He looked at his hands. In one was a scrap of paper, an address scrawled untidily across it. In the other hand was a picture. A picture of her. The picture that had made him realise that 'home' didn't necessarily mean Pallet Town.

_  
_ _**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
** _

Why had he come back to Sinnoh? He couldn't explain it to his mother, nor to Professor Oak. All he knew was that he couldn't be happy in Kanto while she was in Sinnoh. His heart wouldn't let him be happy until he saw her again. He'd always kept his feelings to himself, fearful of being rejected by his goddess. But his aching heart couldn't, no, wouldn't take any more. Not until he told her how he truly felt.

_  
_ _**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy** _ _  
_

A few days later, she was up stairs at home, silently brushing her long bluenette locks. She looked ahead into the mirror, looking at the image of the young woman she would become. But she had no desire to grow up. Not unless she could grow up next to him. She'd tried everything to banish him from her thoughts, but the memories and tears kept returning, night after night, day after day.

Her mother's shouts from downstairs shook her from her trance-like brushing. A visitor to see her. _Great. Just what I need._ Begrudgingly, she pulled herself up from the dressing table, catching one last glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes sparkled, but only because of the tears threatening.

_  
_ _**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you** _

She descended the stairs slowly, her body refusing to skip down the stairs two at a time like she used to. She stepped into the lounge and froze. Her eyes widened, the ever present tears drying up. Her mouth dropped, unable to say anything. The baggy jeans, the navy sweater with yellow band. The Pokemon League hat. The wild, unruly hair. The adorable Pikachu perched on his shoulder. _It can't be…can it?_

He turned from the window to the young woman who had just entered the room. The sight of her took his breath away, just like it had when he had first met her. Her blue hair hung loose from its usual clips, her hat nowhere to be seen. Her expression told him everything he needed to know. _Thank you_ , he silently prayed to whoever cared to listen.

Without a word, they both stepped forward into each others embrace. As if guided by some unspoken force, they moved their faces closer in sync, their lips pressing against each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Neither said a word as his arms wrapped around her waist, while hers snaked around his neck. There they stood, locked together in a loving embrace, both with the same thought racing through their mind.

_I love you_

* * *

**The song is 'Wherever You Go' by Richard Marx. It just came to me one day in a flash of inspiration!**

**Hope you enjoyed the PearlShippyness!!**

**Peace Out, Y'all. Theos**


End file.
